liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Nelirikk, Diglon,
See Yxtrang and see Clan Korval Korval's Troop *Three Yxtrang from the Fourteenth Conquest Corps, who invaded Lytaxin and Clan Erob *For varied reasons, the three pledged service to "The Scout" Val Con yos'Phelium, Captain Miri Robertson, and Line yos'Phelium, embracing all of Clan Korval *The Delms gave them the name nor'Phelium. The prefix nor means "you're officially attached to Clan Korval, an acknowledged member of the House Guard"Neogenesis, Tarigan, part 2 / ch 43 in Audiobook **Nelirikk and Hazenthull are explicitly named nor'Phelium. Unsure about Diglon, because it's not stated, but Miri arranged his contract marriage to a clan loyal to Korval, so I would guess he is also honored with the nor'Phelium name. See The Rifle's First Wife Category:Clan Korval Category:Characters Nelirikk Explorer / "Beautiful"/Rikki First introduced in the novel Plan B *former Yxtrang Explorer, master pilot , similar to a Scout *dark blue eyes, square jaw, sandy brown hair, scar (Nchaka) on one cheek. Later, he grows a moustache and softly curling hair *Age unknown but when he meets Miri Robertson he remembers having beard growth for 25 cycles (=standards?) *Earned the "Heroic Explorer's Starburst Certificate" with "his name listed on the Great Board at Temp Headquarters" for discovering an unusual moonPlan B, Fourteenth Conquest Corps / chapter 7 *multilingual: Yxtrang, Liaden, Trade, Terran, and Rishkak.” *Questioned by the young Scout, Val Con, who captured and released him on an uninhabited planet Splinter Universe.com digital pub: "Four Tries for an Yxtrang", **see that scene in unoffical form: The Books (and other stories), Splinter Universe story, "Four Tries for an Yxtrang" *Was demoted to No-Troop for being captured by "an animal" Liaden Pledged to yos’Phelium after losing an honorable challenge to Val Con: *“I, Nelirikk . . . I, Nelirikk Explorer, pledge myself on Jela’s honor to the person and line of Val Con yos’Phelium. My blood is yours, now and until my death. May your orders bring glory to us all.”Plan B, Erob’s Freeze-Dry Prison / chapter 15 *“The scout sponsors me to his captain, who has the wisdom to value the—resource of an explorer. I pledge to obey the captain’s orders, if she will accept me into her troop.” *Aide to Captain Miri Robertson, First Lytaxin Irregulars **"This is my aide, Nelirikk nor'PheliumNeogenesis, Surebleak section *Field name "Beautiful" *Insignia: lieutenant's bars, Tree & Dragon pin, green scarf for Lytaxin Irregulars, Captain's Aide Insignia *The unit where Nelirikk trained paid homage to the legendary Jela and employed the shib''jela'' (translates as "Jela's necklace" or "Jela's noose") a graceful wire weapon. *Nelirikk remembers a camp song: "A soldier's opponent is more than might — little Jela was a demon to fight." **(Jela, in Crystal Soldier: "He was giddy with a joy totally beyond reason...He felt as he had when he'd come back to the Troop hall...after his single-handed fight against the squad from Recon..."Crystal Soldier, ch 3 Also Jela's bold "I dare!" before fighting a much larger X-strain soldier at the soldier bar, One Day's Battle.Crystal Soldier, chapter 17 *A good storyteller, Rikki (Nelirikk) entertains Lady Kareen's cook Esil Lang and other staffNeogenesis Best Lines: “Dog of a Liaden, prepare to die.” Prodigal Son (see Prodigal Son) Best Lines: "I'm up for a walk," she Miri said. "Clear the cobwebs out. It's either that or lock the door and put down for a nap." Her aide considered her. "A run around the port with a full battle pack?" he suggested. (see Street Cred)Street Cred, in Change Management Diglon Rifle First introduced in I DARE *former Yxtrang Rifle (common trooper)I Dare *"Large by most Terran standards, to Liadens he was out of reason large, overly muscled, and menacing." *Sworn to the service of line yos'Phelium, currently serving on Surebleak, working at Jelaza Kazone as security and gardener, and at the Spaceport as security. *Dances menfri'at, martial arts commonly used by Clan Korval and other pilots **"his mastery of the dance was something Syl Vor hoped he might someday approach."Necessity's Child, chapter 6 *Marriage-by-contract with field ecologist Alara chel'Voyon, a Scout on Surebleak, whose clan (Silari) is aligned with Clan Korval The Rifle's First Wife in "A Liaden Universe Constellation volume III" *Likes to play poker and enjoys gardening, growing things *Diglon is a main character in The Rifle's First Wife *"Belonging to a world was an unusual thing -- he’d grown up as a man of arms, expecting that all he belonged to was the Fourteenth Conquest Corps. That was when the Yxtrang High Command had been his decision maker, a time he was, in retrospect, glad was over. He had stood on seventeen worlds in his life, counting this one, and this was perhaps the third where he stood somewhat welcome." Hazenthull Explorer/Haz First introduced in I DARE *tall, strong, and fast, with short frizzy brown hair *former Yxtrang Explorer (similar to Scout). *Until he died on Lytaxin, she served in the 14th Conquest Corps under Gernchik Explorer. I Dare *Sworn to the service of line yos'Phelium: House Guard Hazenthull nor'PheliumNeogenesis, Surebleak section (ch 1) *a pilot ("Thank you, Pilot nor'Phelium")Neogenesis, Admiral Bunter section *On Surebleak, Haz provides security at night sleeping at Lady Kareen's townhouse, and by day provides security for the Spaceport, with her partner Tolly Jones: **Villy: "Big Haz and Tolly. Haz, she walked like a Scout, quiet and loose, and eyes moving. Tolly. . .Tolly was a puzzle. Sometimes, he walked Surebleak, sometimes he walked spacer. Other times -- just for a step or two, and you had to be watching sharp to catch it -- sometimes he walked like a hunter cat...”Friend of a Friend, in Sleeping with the Enemy: Adventures in the Liaden Universe #22 **Tolly: ”Not an innocent, Haz: a genetic soldier, with more than a nodding relationship with violence and death. But she had...honor, and a practical core he'd depended on, when they were partners. She's stood at his back, she hadn't run out on him..."Neogenesis, Admiral Bunter section *Went with Tocohl Lorlin and Tolly Jones to Jemiatha's Jumble Stop, to mentor/reconstitute a faulty self-aware ship, Admiral Bunter.Dragon in Exile, Alliance of Equals *pinbeam to Captain Miri Robertson: "From House Guard Hazenthull nor'Phelium, on detached duty supporting pilot Tocohl Lorlin and pilot-mentor Tollance Berik-Jones. I report a situation."Neogenesis, Surebleak section (ch 1) *Flies Korval's ship Tarigan into the edge of Nostrilia space, seeded with drones, wherein one finds the deadly Lyre Institute. *Introduced in I Dare, Haze features as a key character in Dragon in Exile, Alliance of Equals, and Neogenesis References Category:Characters Category:Clan Korval